eustakiapucherofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Una capa, una máscara, y ya soy Superhéroe
|imagen = Una_capa,_una_máscara,_y_ya_soy_Superhéroe.png |Usuario = Mari-Tiger |clasificación = Para Todo Público |género = comedia |estado = acabado |ambientación = Ponyville |personajes = Light Scout , Rainbow Cream , Stacks Burdened |Precuela = Godolfredo de las Rosas en acción |Actual = |Secuela = Banana Split de Sandía }} La 3era temporada de Paradojas Metafóricas , ya con ganas de seguir la serie y dejando a un lado otras series. Sinopsis Las Potrascouts se ilusionan siendo superhéroes para defender el bien, pero la diversión cambiará cuando se den cuenta de a quién se van a enfrentar. ---- noche en Ponyville, en una choza algo vieja, se encontraba una anciana arreglando unos objetos mágicos mientras era iluminada por una luz de una vela encendida en una mesa * EP: 'Quítate de en medio, Antonia... no veo si estás delante de la vela. * '''Antonia: 'gato blanco y negro niega * 'EP: 'toma con cuidado y la coloca en un estante Quédate ahi. Tengo cosas que ordenar. * 'Antonia: 'eriza sacando las garras * 'EP: '''Wow aleja un poco ¿y tú quieres que te siga dando chorizo? gran sombra pasa por la choza dejándola a oscuras * '''EP: 'el humo que suelta la vela al ser apagada Oh vaya... Ya está aquí. la puerta del baño y mira su interior * 'Antonia: 'de la cabeza de EP mirando el baño extrañado * 'EP: '¿Será verdad? ¿Será el segundo ataque? de los estantes una caja vieja y la abre mostrando 6 esferas de colores Creo que es hora, Antonia. * 'Antonia: 'tumba donde estaba antes (delante de la vela) y asiente indiferente * 'EP: 'por la ventana Es hora de buscar a quien consiga frenarla. ---- '''Cap.1: Las 6 esferas y los chicos día en Ponyville como cualquiero otro día. Felicidad por todas partes, tanto como en el puesto de bananas... * Bany: '¡Potasio, a la Banycueva! * '''Potasio: '¿Sabes qué? Me vas a chupar la banana. No, esta vez la banana no...me vas a chupar el casco. en la plaza... * '''Juan Carlos: Carmen necesito estar solo por un tiempo, deberia estar a solas con Paige. Y tú también deberías estar sola. * Carmen: 'Pe...pe...pero... en el castillo de Twilight... * '''Twilight: '¿Por qué en la cocina hay cazos llenos de puchero? * 'Sunrise: 'estaba jugando a la consola y con audifonos, se encoge de hombros esta vez, en la caseta de las Potrascouts... * '''Light: la televisión Vamos vamos siiii * Rainbow: 'No sé cómo es que aqui llega la electricidad para ver la televisión * '''Light: '¡Vivan los dragones, siii! * 'Stacks: ' ¿Y es por esta ridícula serie, que este club solo sea de Drako-Scouts? * '''Light: "los oidos" a la televisión ¡No le hagas caso a ese pegaso tan repelente! Yo sé que eres lo mejor. * Rainbow: Bueno a mi me gusta la serie, trata de superhéroes que protege el mundo con sus dragones...a mi me gusta el dragón dorado, con sus llamas de fuego. * Light: A mi el verde, lo calma todo con su agua. * Stacks: Neh, qué cursis. * Light: Si al menos vieras la serie no opinarías lo mismo. interrumpe entrando en la caseta * Dana: Holaa hermanita!! * Light: Hola Dana...¿qué tienes ahi? * Dana: ¿Dónde? en su regazo ¡Oh esto! Una caja. * Rainbow: '''susurra ¿Tu hermana no era olvidadiza? * '''Light: No me lo recuerdes. * Dana: '''Alguien me dió esta caja y me dijo que no se la dejara en cascos equivocados, y que no os la diera... la caja y luego a Light Holaa hermanita!! * '''Stacks: eso...ya lo has dicho antes * Dana: ¿A qué he venido yo? la caja ¡Oh mirad, una caja! * Light: a Stacks y a Rainbow con una sonrisa pícara, y luego mira a Dana Sí hermana, ¡es una caja! y tú estabas dispuesta a darnosla... * Dana: ¿Eso iba a hacer? 3 asienten * Dana: '''¡Vale! da la caja a Light ¡Ahi os la dejo! * '''Light: Sí Dana, bien hecho * Rainbow: Oye tu hermana no recordaba lo que habia dicho dentro de unos segundos? * Light: '¡Es verdad! empuja a Dana haciendola rodar en su silla de ruedas y va a parar lejos * '''Light: '¡Stacks! ¡Mi hermana! * '''Stacks: No pasa nada, igual no recordará que ha estado aqui. 3 se asoman por la puerta, ven como Dana se aleja marcha atrás al ser empujada en su silla de ruedas, y vuelven a la caseta * Rainbow: '''la caja sea lo que sea, le han dicho que no viéramos lo que hay dentro de esta caja. * '''Stacks: quita la caja y mira el exterior vaya si que está vieja punto de abrirla * Light: quita la caja ¡hey hey espera! ¿y si es algo malo? * Rainbow: '''¿Una bomba de los Maneros? quedan mirando la caja muy inseguros * '''Stacks: Seguro que no, lo tenía Dana, y dice que se la dió alguien * Light: Tengo una idea. ven a los 3 en una esquina de la caseta y la caja en la otra esquina lejana. Light con un palo largo intenta abrir la caja a distancia. Hasta que la consiguen abrir y los 3 están en posición de taparse la cara y tumbados esperando a que explotara * Light: ...¿Estamos muertos? * Stacks: destapa la cara y mira la caja No * Rainbow: Parece que la caja no era una bomba al final, pero...¿qué hay dentro? 3 se acercan y ven que en la caja hay 6 esferas de colores * Stacks: ¿Canicas? ¡¿Todo este desmadre por canicas?! * Rainbow: Bueno al menos podemos jugar una esfera de color rojo y su casco empieza a echar fuego por toda la caseta aaaaaAAHHH!! * Light: '''¡Rainbow qué haces! * '''Rainbow: ¡NO LO SÉ! caseta está en llamas * Stacks: '''Ay por Celestia! una esfera de color lavanda y empieza a hacer viento por toda la caseta, aumentando las llamas ¡AAHHHH! * '''Light: ¡ay ay ay que nos quemamos! una esfera de color azul y llena la caseta de agua apagando el fuego * Rainbow: ¿Qué... * Stacks: ...ha... * Light: ...pasado? las esferas rápidamente y miran la caja * Rainbow: '''Fue culpa de la canica roja... * '''Stacks: Y de la de color lavanda * Light: Pero nos salvó la azul... * Rainbow: 'Esto es muy raro, es como si las canicas tuvieran un elemento de la naturaleza la esfera blanca e ilumina la caseta de una luz muy cegadora * '''Light: '¡Quita eso! * '''Rainbow: Perdón la esfera * Stacks: Hey y esta? la esfera amarilla y lanza un rayo sin querer a Rainbow y a Light ...Ups suelta * Rainbow: exhala humo * Light: toma una esfera verde ¿y esta? a haber un terremoto en la caseta. La tierra de debajo de esta empieza a ascender * Stacks: '''asoma por la ventana Esto... creo que ya se para qué sirve * '''Light: la esfera rápidamente y la tierra vuelve a su estado normal ¿Esto es normal? * Rainbow: 'No, y de algo estoy segura, cada esfera es diferente * '''Stacks: '¿Por qué tendría esto Dana? * '''Light: No lo sé... ! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Y si usamos estas esferas como superpoderes? * Rainbow: ¿A qué te refieres? * Light: Es como la serie que vemos... Si nos disfrazamos y nos llevamos dos canicas cada uno, ¡seríamos grandes superhéroes! * Stacks: Eso es absurdo!!! ... Pero me gusta * Rainbow: Pero necesitaríamos un nombre para el grupo * Light: Cierto, si decimos que comos Las Potrascouts y Stacks... * Stacks: '''¡HEY! * '''Light: ...nos descubrirían. Y un super héroe nunca debe mostrar su identidad. * Rainbow: Yo voto por "Cartoon Characters" * Stacks: Suena muy ridículo, ¿y "Businessman"? * Rainbow: ¿Nos estás insultando? * Light: Bueno, bueno ¿qué tal "The Elemental Ponys"? * Stacks: Elemental... bueno eso me gusta, parece como Sherlok Hooveslmes. * Rainbow: Se refiere a elemento, Stacks. ¡Elementos de la naturaleza! ¡Suena genial! * Light: ¡Si! Ahora... ¿qué esferas cogemos? * Rainbow: A mi me gustó la roja y blanca * Stacks: Me quedaré con la amarilla y la lavanda * Light: Bien, entonces yo la azul y verde * Rainbow: ¿Algo más? ¡Ah si! Los disfraces... ¿alguna idea? * Light: Tendremos que crearlos, si no, alguien dudaría de por qué pedimos unos disfraces de superhéroe * Stacks: '''¿alguien sabe de costurería? encogen de hombros * '''Stacks: Estaremos apañados... Cap.2: Hora de usar esas bolas 7u7 horas después, con un poco de fieltro, tejido, agujas e hilo, papel pinocho y de más, los chicos ya tenian sus disfraces * Light: Pues me queda bien! * Stacks: Parezco un payaso ... pero... me gusta! * Rainbow: Sip sus dos esferas en un bolsillo del disfraz Tengamos las canicas aqui y jamás sabrán que las estamos usando. * Light: Buena idea guarda * Stacks: Vale guarda pero tenemos que aprender a controlarlas, ¿no? * Light: Digo yo que ahora las estamos controlando, porque no está pasando nada... Ya nos apañaremos escucha un grito en la plaza de Ponyville * Rainbow: ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Nos llaman! * Stacks: Más bien fue un grito de "socorro" * Rainbow: '''Lo mismo es. ¡Vamos The Elemental Ponys! una pose heróica levanta el casco y de este sale una llamarada de fuego volviendo a quemar la caseta * '''Light: Rainbow!! su casco y lanza un chorro de agua contra la llama, apagandola Hay que tener cuidado. * Rainbow: Lo siento. chicos salen a la plaza para saber qué sucedía, y se encuentran a Carmen en la punta más alta del ayuntamiento * Carmen: para no caerse C-C-C-Clouuuuuud llorando * Cloud: una nube se encoge de hombros * Carmen: Que alguien me ayude!!! la cola de Carmen se le caen objetos, destrozando lentamente el ayuntamiento * Alcaldesa: ¿Un yunque? ¿¡Tenías en la cola un yunque?! * Carmen: ¡AY CÁLLATE! hacia abajo, se asusta más tirando bolas de bolos por la cola * Pony#1: '''¡JAJAJAJA POR PENDEJA! le lanza una bola de bolos y la deja inconsciente * '''Carmen: Por favor que alguien me ayude con fuerza * Cloud: Sta llorona que llora más que Lucas el llorón :T le lanza otra bola de bolos y lo deja por los suelos estoy bien! * Carmen: AAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH tapa la cara y sigue llorando muy asustada The Elemental Ponys entre la multitud que observaban a Carmen * Light: ¡Tranquilo, pueblo de Ponyville, The Elemental Ponys han llegado! * Pony#2: 'susurro ¿Quienes? * 'Pony#3: Nuevos superhéroes potros, pensaba que las Power Potrancas eran las únicas. CMC se alejan lentamente * Rainbow: ¡No te preocupes, aldeana! le lanza un hacha que cae enfrente suya ... ¡No te preocupes, ciudadana! ¡The Elemental Ponys te salvarán! * Light: ''' un corro entre los 3¿Alguna idea? * '''Stacks: Está en mi elemento, solo hay que bajarla, ya lo hago yo. y se acerca a Carmen Mirame, y no mires hacia abajo. * Carmen: No...me...TOQUES!! lanza cosas * Stacks: AH! patos de goma, un lapiz afilado, más bolas de bolos, un pony ¿En serio? ¿Un Pony? * Thunderball: ¡Soy libre! ¡Al fin! * Stacks: Todo va a salir bien, deja que te agarre y... sus cascos en los hombros de Carmen * Carmen: eriza Que te he dicho!! No me toques!! AhhahahhhAAAAAAH de los cascos de Stacks y lo lanza contra el suelo dejando una marca en el mismo * Stacks: mareado Toda vuestra chiks... * Rainbow: Hubiera sido mejor que usaras tu superpoder... * Light: Hey tengo una idea, si no quiere que la toquemos... los cascos en el suelo moderando la tierra y hace una escaleras hasta donde está Carmen * Rainbow: Buena idea! a Stacks tú mientras arregla el ayuntamiento * Stacks: Vale, como digas sus cascos haciendo volar todos los destrozos y colocándolos donde estaba * Light: Vamos señorita, es seguro bajar, y nadie te tocará, ¿de acuerdo? * Carmen: las escaleras de tierra ¿Seguro que es estable? un paso temblando * Light: Si... si... venga, que tu puedes * Carmen: por las escaleras y llega hasta el suelo aplauden y celebran * Alcaldesa: Muchas gracias The Elemental Ponys por ayudar * Rainbow: Ah no hay de qué * Pony#1: De echo, tú no has hecho nada :V la vuelve a noquear con la bola de bolos * Rainbow: y triste se aleja un poco * Light: Bueno bueno, ¿y quién te llevó hasta ahi arriba, ciudadana? * Carmen: a Cloud quien se iba disimuladamente * Stacks: Ya está, ayuntamiento arreglado * Alcaldesa: da los cascos Muchas gracias de antecasco, espero que sigáis ayudándonos al ayuntamiento se van excepto los chicos y Carmen * Stacks: Disculpa, pero creo que eso es tuyo una gran montaña de objetos pesados, entre ellos un ancla, un crucero, un elefante, videoconsolas y cartuchos * Carmen: Si...gracias a recogerlos cual aspiradora * Light: Qué emoción, ¡hemos ayudado a un pony! * Stacks: Se ha sentido esa adrenalina... ¡fue genial! * Rainbow: Sí...pero...esa pony tiene razón, yo no hice nada... la mirada * Light: No te derrumbes amiguita, fue nuestra primera misión, seguro que en las demás consigues activar tus superpoderes * Carmen: regresa ¿Super poderes decís? * Light: Ehh...ahh... ¿quieres algo más, ciudadana? * Carmen: De echo, sí... Quisiera saber quiénes me han salvado mira engreídamente * Light: Claro...ehh... yo soy...Water Earth * Stacks: 'Yo Electric Wind * '''Carmen: '¿Y la unicornio? acerca con una sonrisa * '''Rainbow: ¿Eh? Yo soy... a Stacks y a Light y vuelve a mirar a Carmen soy... Fire Mind * Carmen: Encantada de conoceros...y diganme, ¿cómo consiguieron esos poderes? * Light: acerca algo astuta y dudosa ¿Lo dudas? Somos super ponys, y los super ponys tienen poderes * Carmen: hehehe eso no lo dudaba... pero... creo que algunos super héroes tienen un objeto que les da esos poderes... acerca más a ellos ¿Y vosotros lo tenéis? No sé... un chicle... unos collares... unos brazaletes... seria unas esferas... * Stacks: empuja a Carmen ¡Demasiadas preguntas por hoy! ¡Adios! * Carmen: QUE TE HE DICHO DE TOCARMEEEEE * Stacks: los cascos * Carmen: sonrie Era broma, sois adorables acaricia los cachetes en fin, gracias por salvarme, espero veros pronto va con la cabeza agachada muy pronto... chicos se miran confundidos * Rainbow: Eso fue raro * Light: Claro que no, los ponys son muy curiosos * Stacks: Tenemos que centrarnos más en esto de ser héroes del pueblo. * Rainbow: Cierto, tenemos que estar a servicios del pueblo, y salvar a los que están en peligro. * Light: Volvamos a la caseta y esperemos a más ponys que necesitan ayuda de The Elemental Ponys, ¡Vamos! ---- misma noche, en la choza de la anciana, esta recide una visita inesperada: Una silueta negra de un pony con alas de bat-pony * EP: ¿Tú? ... ¿Qué haces aqui? * ?: '''¿Le diste super poderes a unos críos? * '''EP: la vela del asa Si... eres una amenaza, y no quiero que empieces otro ataque a ? con la vela, y no hay nadie * ?: ¿Quieres que esos niñitos mueran por tu culpa? por detrás de EP ¿Por qué no te mueres tú? bulrona * EP: vuelve a apuntar con la vela * ?: No seas ridícula, sabes que soy como una sombra... ¿intentas acabar conmigo con una velita? y la vela se apaga dejando toda la choza a oscuras * EP: Es mejor acabar con tu dolor... * ?: Bien. ¿Por qué no acabamos con tu dolor primero? una sonrisa parecida a una luna menguante, alza sus alas de bat y crea un terremoto destrozando los objetos, los libros y los muebles de la choza * EP: Oh No... me ha costado la vida tener todo eso... * ?: ¿Ah si? Pues acabemos con ella también. silueta oscura desaparece creando un aura oscura y esta destruye por completo la choza, enterrando a EP en escombros de su propio hogar * ?: seria Ahora, a por esos The Elemental Ponys cruelmente y desaparece entre las sombras ---- Cap.3: Goldeen chicos estan en la caseta pensando en lo duro que es ser super héroe * Light: Tengo que decirlo, ha sido genial nuestro primer rescape, ojalá hubiera otro pony en peligro * Rainbow: Síi, quiero demostrar mis poderes * Stacks: Yo salí más herido pero el dolor se olvida cuando salvas a ponys. * Rainbow: Hey, ¿y si paseamos para ver quién necesita ayuda? * Light: Buena idea chicos salen a pasear (con sus disfraces) y ya por Ponyville, todos los aldeanos los miraban y aplaudian * Light: Parece que nos acogieron muy rápido * Stacks: ¿Lo dudabas? ¡Hemos ayudado a un pony que estaba en peligro! * Light: ¿Vamos a la estación de tren? Seguro hay alguien que necesita ayuda * Rainbow: ¿Por qué? * Light: ¿suicidas? * Rainbow: con eso me vale chicos van a la estacion y un poco lejos de esta estaban Banana y Potasio * Bany: Poooootaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasiooooooooooooooooooooo * Potasio: Estoy al lado tuya Banana. * Bany: Debiste haberte acordado de decirme que necesitaría más bananas sabor a pollo! La Banana Ardiente no se mueve! y K estaban en un auto con forma de banana * Potasio: Me he acordado, eras tú quien decía que no hacía falta * Bany: es que no guta * Potasio: Al menos queda el otro motor eléctrico * Bany: ¡Pues ya sabes! punto de desconectar a Potasio * Potasio: Nooononono AYUDA Elemental Ponys aparecen llamandoles la atención * Rainbow: ¡No temáis! The Elemental Ponys están aquí * Bany: ¡Uy mira! ¡Payasos! * Light: ¿Cual es el problema? * Potasio: La Banana Ardiente no se mueve, porque necesita bananas sabor a pollo para moverse, pero doña Jortbit o se trajo los suficientes * Bany: No guta * Potasio: y queda el otro motor eléctrico, y Bany quiere desconectarme para usar mi energía contra el motor. * Stacks: Eso puedo arreglarlo yo sus cascos en un extremo de la banana ardiente y crea electricidad suficiente para un largo viaje * Bany: ¡Uy! ¡Muchas gracias payasetes! * Potasio: Me salvaron la vida * Stacks: heróica no hay de qué * Bany: Pos nah, ¡adios! y va a toda velocidad PRIMA ALLÁ VOY ve alejarse * Light: Bien hecho Stacks, otro pony satisfecho * Stacks: '''Lo sé, soy genial * '''Rainbow: Y aún no usé mis poderes... * Light: No temas, seguro lo usarás varias escenas, donde Light usa su poder de agua para apagar un gran incendio en la florería; Stacks usa su poder del viento para guiar a unos pájaros a seguir su migración correctamente; a Light usando su poder de tierra para salvar a ponys que habian caido en un agujero; y a Stacks usando su electricidad para devolver la luz a un Ponyville a oscuras. Pero nada de Rainbow * Rainbow: Es inútil, nadie quiere fuego o que le ceguen con una luz la mirada triste * Light: No te deprimas abraza seguro que alguien sí [[Carmen García/Godolfredo de las Rosas Inmaculadas|Godolfredo] con un sombrero de periodista, pluma y libreta] * Gold: ¡The Elemental Ponys! ¿Podría entrevistaros? * Stacks: Qué cool, una entrevista! * Light: ¿Tú no eres el ladrón que estuvo en la florería? * Rainbow: No, ladrón no, creo que dijo que era primo de Carmen * Gold: forzada Sí, soy primo de Carmen, y lo de la florería...estaba haciendo su turno; ahora trabajo en el periódico con SaC en SúpAnCúr News * Stacks: Bueno, al menos tu buscas trabajo y tienes donde vivir JAJAJAJA * Gold: con una sonriza mas forzada yaaa.... ¿puedo haceros unas preguntas? * Light: Claro, pregunta lo que quieras * Gold: Genial, primera pregunta, ¿por qué habéis elegido ser super ponys? * Stacks: Eso es facil, queremos ayudar a ponys que estan en peligro * Gold: ¿No os han presionado a serlo? * Light: No, claro que no, nos gusta esto * Gold: vaya... ¿y cual es el superpoder de cada uno? * Light: Los mios son los elementos del agua y la tierra * S'tacks: '''Los míos, el viento y la electricidad * '''Gold:' Entiendo, entiendo, ¿y los tuyos, como te llamabas...Fire Mind? * Rainbow: Eh...los mios son el fuego y la luz * Gold: Vaya, esos poderes no sirven para nada * Rainbow: ¿A qué te refieres? * Gold: Pues nadie desea el fuego, ni mucho menos quedarse ciego por una luz cegadora...pobrecita, te dieron los superpoderes malos, ¿usaste alguno? * Rainbow: Sí, pero solo ocasioné quemaduras y dolor de cabeza * Gold: Vaya vaya... en la libreta con la boca * Light: Hey! ¿Por qué no usas tu cuerno? * Gold: la pluma Eh...pues...verás... No lo sé, desde esta mañana no funciona, no tengo magia... * Rainbow: Eso s ridículo, todos los unicornios tenemos magia, mira a la pluma con el cuerno ... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no lo puedo levitar? * Gold: '''la pluma con la boca y la guarda junto con la libreta Es raro... la magia está desapareciendo en los unicornios da la espalda yéndose ¿Será que alguien nos la está quitando? ¿Será eso posible? va chicos se miran * '''Light: ¿oyeron eso? saliva ¿Y si hay un villano que les quita la magia a los unicornios? * Stacks: Oh no, hay un dicho que ahora tiene sentido: si hay un super héroe, también hay un villano * Rainbow: Esto ya no me gusta, no sirvo para nada, y no quiero hacer el ridículo, lastimaros, o quedarme sin magia... renuncio * Light: No Rainbow, pero que dices? te necesitamos! Hay un villano que está robando la magia, ¡hay que hacer algo! * Rainbow: Por algo existen las princesas, la de los elementos de la armonía, los descubridores de teorias, etcétera * Stacks: Miren esto da el periódico <> * Light: Oh vaya... ¡rápido, volvamos a la caseta! van corriendo evitando a todos los ponys Cap.4: SC hace de noche y entorna un cielo nublado y caen pequeñas gotas de lluvia * Light: por la ventana nadie tiene magia, nisiquiera los gitanos, ni pociones, ni nada de eso sirven * Rainbow: La magia es magia, no solo vive en los unicornios * Stacks: Pero es raro, nuestras canicas igual son mágicas y aún así funcionan * Light: la caja y la ojea tiene unos grabados e imágenes que la decoran * Rainbow: Ah si? la caja e intenta leer <> ¿Alguién sabía de esto? caseta queda a oscuras de repente * Rainbow: Ah!! ... Dije algo malo? * Light: Permanezcamos juntos... * Stacks: ¿Dónde estáis? no os veo escuchan pasos que cada vez se hacen más fuertes * Light: se abraza de Rainbow y se queda mirando la entrada de la caseta A-Alguien se acerca... * Rainbow: saliva ¿Se-será el villano...? * Stacks: E-eso habrá que verlo... puerta se abre mostrando a una terrestre con bufanda verde y jerséy dorado sucio * Stewpot: ¡Niños! ¿Qué hacéis ahí? * Light: aliviada y usted quien es? * Stewpot: No importa... ¡Sois The Elemental Ponys! ¡Nuestros héroes! ¡Tenéis que hacer algo, el enemigo está-! calla al instante y se voltea ...J-Justo detrás de mí * ?: seria Pensé haber acabado contigo... bueno, da igual a Stewpot del cuello y la lanza contra el ayuntamiento rompiéndolo * Stacks: ¡El ayuntamiento! Con lo mucho que me ha costado arreglarlo * ?: Así que vosotros sois los que tenéis las esferas elementales... a los chicos chicos dan pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar contra la pared * Rainbow: S-sí...¡y no te tenemos miedo! * ?: Hehehehe, mira quién fue a hablar, tu eras... Fire Mind, ¿no? la que tiene poco cerebro, porque no sirve para nada * Light: Oye no le llames así! * ?: Y tú debes de ser Water Earth, patético... no sabes ni siquiera mantener buena amistad con la tal Fire Mind * Stacks: Cállate, te equivocas! * ?: Y el único varón, tu... Electric Wind? Vaya estupidez * Light: molesta da un paso al frente haciéndolo retroceder ¿¡Y tú quién eres?! * ?: ¿Yo? Soy su peor pesadilla... SC ... y tú, pequeña, no puedes ni derrotarme. * Light: ¡Eso ya lo veremos! alza su casco lanzádole un gran chorro de agua, y SC empieza a reirse * SC: ¿Agua? ¿En serio? Como dije antes... patético. * Light: Eh? Por qué no han funcionado? mira sus cascos y se empapa la cara * SC: a carcajadas Vaya panda, no sabeis ni usar vuestros pdoeres... ahora... mi turno. sus alas de bat creando un fuerte terremoto en la caseta, destrozándola * Light: ¡Ahh! CORRAMOS chicos salen corriendo mientras SC los perseguia a un suave ritmo * Rainbow: ¡Haz algo Stacks! * Stacks: Bien fuertes rayos a SC * SC: Eugh... ¿rayos? qué estúpido los rayos y van a parar en la florería, destrozándola * Light: Oye me costó mucho apagar ese incendio! el suelo hundiendo a SC * SC: Vaya, qué innovador del agujero volando y para enfrente de ellos ¿Acabaron? * Stacks: ¡Rainbow usa algún poder tuyo! * Rainbow: No, es imposible, haré un caos y saldremos heridos * SC: Bien dicho las sombras de los chicos, las hace situela material y atrapa a ellos con sus propias sombras ¿Qué haré con vosotros? cruelmente Ah si, mataros. * Stacks: a Rainbow Si es nuestro fin, tengo que decirte algo mu y importante Rainbow * Light: No me digas que... * Rainbow: ¿Qué pasa Stacks? * Stacks: Rainbow yo... sombra le tapa la boca y lo lleva hasta SC * SC: Blablabla hablas demasiado!! * Light: OH VENGA YA!! * Rainbow: +Estamos en peligro...vamos a morir solo por esto... y yo aún no he disfrutado de ser super héroe... ¡porque mis poderes no sirven para nada!+ un destello en los cascos y su sombra que la tenía atrapada desaparece con un pequeño grito ¿eh? ¿estoy libre? * Light: miraba a Rainbow con ojos brillosos ¡Rainbow! ¡Tus poderes combaten contra la oscuridad! * Rainbow: su cabeza ¡Es cierto! El fuego y la luz... ¡Tengo una idea pero tenemos que colaborar todos! * Stacks: mirando a SC Q-Que sea rááápida... * Rainbow: '''a Light enfocando con sus cascos luminosos a su sombra uno menos * '''SC: viendola ¿Qué está...? * Rainbow: los cascos sobre Stacks haciendo desaparecer su sombra y otro * SC: un paso atrás y los mira muy molesto Fire Mind. No puedes hacer eso, ¡es inútil! ¡No sirves! * Rainbow: HEY! tú me estabas desmoralizando cuando sabías que mis poderes podían acabar contigo!! * SC: '''sus dientes crece de tamaño Sois todos inútiles, no servís para nada, estaréis solos para siempre, la amistad está muerta, no existe tal cosa, no afrontáis los problemas solos, siempre tiene que haber un estúpido amiguito que os ayude, patético, al final estas amistades se rompen, quedaréis solos para siempre. I am a Shadow... the true self, ¿queréis derrotarme con vuestra cursilería del Amor y la Amistad? ¡Genial! Que empiece la batalla.da un fuerte pisotón haciendo temblar todo y destrozando medio pueblo * '''Rainbow: Bien chicos, cascos a la obra. corriendo a por SC pero este le da un fuerte golpe estrellándola en el ayuntamiento * SC: HEHEHEHE ¡Dadme esas esferas! * Light: Jamás, ¡no te apoderarás de la magia de Equestria! detrás de SC una pendiente y la hace húmeda * SC: Siento desilusionarte potrilla pero ¡ya lo he hecho! da otro golpe hundiendola en el suelo * Stacks: Verás ahora rayos debajo de SC * SC: ¿Pero qué haces? ¡No sirve! ¡Soy intocable, inmunerable! lanza a volar se levanta aturdida del ayuntamiento * Rainbow: Ayayay... mi cabeza... * Stewpot: levanta junto a ella Ya somos dos... sacude la cabeza, toma de los hombros a Rainbow y la mira a los ojos Tú eres poderosa, no hagas caso a sus palabras, eres fuerte y bonita, ahora usa tus poderes como tú sabes sonrie haz un desmadre * Rainbow: con ojos esperanzados mira que Rainbow se acerca a él * SC: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te rindes? Bien, más diversión para mi. * Rainbow: Esta vez no sobre él y lo salta * SC: ¿A dónde vas? voltea y ve que está encima de la pendiente que hizo Light ¿Qué vas a hacer? * Rainbow: Esto sus cascos en la pendiente, creando lava, y esta cae sobre SC da fuertes gritos intentando quitarse la lava * SC: Q-qué, m-maldición... a llover apagando la lava, SC se rie mirando a Rainbow y la agarra de la capa * SC: ¿Creías que no tenía todo planeado? Es una noche lluviosa... inteligente por mi parte, ¿no? Ahora voy a acabar contigo y me haré con todas las esferas la cajita con las esferas de Stacks y Light Faltan las tuyas, bonita, dámelas * Rainbow: '''N-no puedo respirar... * '''SC: ligeramente Es porque te estoy...como lo llaman? ahorcar con tu propia capa? * Rainbow: su casco dándole canicas * SC: Por fin las canicas y las guarda ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, linda? rie * Rainbow: sonrie Esto sus cascos haciendo un fuerte destello de luz * SC: AAHHH MIS OJOS! suelta en el aire y se tapa la cara mientras Rainbow sigue iluminádolo con la gran luz cegadora ¡Basta, para! humo ¿¡Cómo es posible?! * Rainbow: ¿Tenias planeado que te daría canicas? Jiji sus cascos haciendo que la luz ilumine más y hace desaparecer a SC * SC: Maldición...ya verán... ¡VOLVERÉ! en humo queda en un gran silencio. Del humo aparecen rayos de muchos colores impactando en unicornios y ponys, devolviéndoles la magia robada. Stacks cae enfrente de Rainbow y Light se acerca a ellos * Light: ¿Ya acabó todo? * Rainbow: Sí, ya... * Stacks: Me duele todo... ¿por qué siempre salgo herido? * Rainbow: '''a Stacks a pararse y lo abraza * '''Light: une al abrazo Abrazo grupal! * Rainbow: Chicos... no quiero seguir siendo super héroe... * Stacks: Ya somos 2 * Light: 3 * Stewpot: '''uniéndose al abrazo Y 4 chicos saltan del susto y se quedan mirándola * '''Stewpot: Si es así, creo que tienes algo que me pertenece, Rainbow la caja * Rainbow: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? * Stewpot: Lástima que lo sé todo, ¿me darías la Esfera del Fuego y la Esfera de la Luz? * Rainbow: Claro las entrega y recoge sus canicas * Stewpot: Muchas gracias niños. Ahora todo volverá a la normalidad, gracias a vosotros. * Rainbow: Sí... pero yo no quiero seguir siendo super héroe quita el disfraz * Stacks: No más The Elemental Ponys lo quita * Light: Sólo Potrascouts lo quita * Stewpot: asiente feliz noche chicos va cojeando día siguiente, Ponyville estaba arreglado misteriosamente, y los chicos salen a pasear * Light: ¿Quién habrá arreglado Ponyville? * Rainbow: Sí, ayer estaba hecho trizas * Stacks: Seguro que esa pony de las bolas de dragón esferas * Rainbow: ¿Saben? Me alegro de que todo haya pasado. * Light: Ahora podremos comer helado sin necesidad de empaparlo * Rainbow: De quemarlo * Stacks: O de electrocutarlo. 3 se ríen y siguen caminando hasta la heladería fin